


Suzerain of the Red Planet

by destinyauthor



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Destiny (video game) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyauthor/pseuds/destinyauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Cry havoc and let slip the dogs of war!”<br/>- William Shakespeare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suzerain of the Red Planet

**Suzerain of the Red Planet**

“Appear weak when you are strong, and strong when you are weak.”

 

I'd like to dedicate this one to the Destiny Dispatch team and Jackie, wouldn't be at all possible without you guys! 

 


End file.
